Pudding
Pudding This is a random story, with which parts won't make sense (meh), and with which, some character I epically fail at trying to create throughout the story. Don't judge me, as this is only the second fanfic I have made. Please enjoy. ---- What happened between Bramblestar's Storm and Pudding: *Bramblestar died like Tigerstar from a rat attack, and Bumblestripe took over as leader *Dovewing is now deputy *Squirrelflight retired to the elder's den for a unhealable broken leg *Cloudtail, Brightheart and Brackenfur also joined the elder's den *Rosepetal and Blossomfall are now queens *(I added this) Seedpaw, in this story, hasn't died and became Seedfur *Leafpool has never been medicine cat *Dustpelt never was killed by badgers *Squirrelflight's kit, Alderpaw, dies of greencough ---- 'ALLEGIANCES (ThunderClan)' Leader: Bumblestar '''very pale gray tom with black stripes ''Deputy'': Dovewing pale gray she cat with blue eyes ''Medicine Cat'': Jayfeather pale gray blind tabby tom '''Apprentice, Cherryfall '''ginger she cat ''Warriors'': (toms and she-cats without kits)' '''Thornclaw '''golden brown tabby tom '''Spiderleg '''black tom with brown belly and amber eyes '''Birchfall '''light brown tabby tom '''Whitewing '''white she cat with green eyes '''Mousewhisker '''gray and white tom '''Berrynose '''cream-coloured tom '''Cinderheart '''gray tabby she cat '''Ivypool '''silver and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes '''Lionblaze '''golden tabby tom with amber eyes '''Poppyfrost '''tortoiseshell she cat '''Dewnose '''gray and white tom '''Snowbush '''fluffy white tom with amber eyes '''Leafpool '''light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes '''Lilyheart '''tortoiseshell and white she cat '''Apprentice, Sparkpaw (ginger she cat)' Seedfur (formerly Seedpaw) '''golden brown she cat '''Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Blossomfall '''tortoiseshell and white she cat '''Rosepetal '''dark cream she cat '''Daisy '''cream-furred she cat ''Elders'': (former warriors and queens, now retired)' '''Squirrelflight '''dark ginger she cat with one white paw and green eyes '''Graystripe '''shaggy gray tom '''Dustpelt '''brown tabby tom '''Sandstorm '''pale ginger she cat with green eyes '''Brackenfur '''golden brown tom '''Brightheart '''white she cat with ginger patches '''Cloudtail '''long haired white tom with blue eyes '''Millie '''striped gray tabby she cat with blue eyes Chapter 1 "Please join the elder's den, Squirrelflight, thank you for serving our Clan best you could." Bumblestar dipped his head to Squirrelflight as she limped towards the elder's den, her hind leg throwing up dust. A few moons ago, Jayfeather had come to the conclusion that her hind leg wasn't able to be healed. He also decided she couldn't carry on warrior duties as simple as finding moss and burying prey. She solemnly drug herself, body, tail and all, to the Elder hollow. Millie, Graystripe and Dustpelt were waiting by the lichen that covered the entrance; smiles of grief and happiness were on their faces. Squirrelflight meowed, "I am glad to join you all, but I am heartbroken I had to give up being a warrior." She plodded through the lichen draped over the entrance. Inside, Cloudtail and Brackenfur were talking about times they missed prey, and when Firestar was leader. "And then, when he realized... Squirrelflight?" Cloudtail turned, his ears pricked straight up in the air. His nose twitched. "Well, hi! What brings you here?" "Weren't you at the ceremony? I am admitted to the elder's den because of my injury." All of the elders oohed. Cloudtail and Brackenfur looked embarassed. "Sorry we didn't make it. We were just lost in our own worlds." Cloudtail said. "It's ok." Squirrelflight's heart was almost about to explode with emotion. First her mate dies just like Tigerstar, -she never completely understood that-, then her youngest kit dies of greencough, then she gets hit by a Twoleg monster, and now she is an elder. ''How much worse can it get? Oh right... losing your whole world to things so stupid. '' ''Whatever. It happened so long ago, so why does it feel like yesterday? Squirreflight gathered some stray moss and feathers into a nest, wincing at the pain that shot up her leg. The monster had just hit her leg a few days ago, and a scar stretched from her Achilles heel to the back of her leg. Sometimes the scab opened and bled out, but Jayfeather, somehow was always there when it happened. Millie and Graystripe helped her shape her nest accordingly, and when she finally got settled into it, her kit, Sparkpaw, clambered on top of her. She bit her ears and tugged the loose skin on her neck. "Stop it Sparkpaw! What do you want?" Sparkpaw stopped and turned towards the entrance. Between the lichen strands, she could see her dead kit, Alderpaw running happily around his Clanmates, who paid no attention, like they couldn't see him. Could they? I mean, a cat would probably stop and start playing with him. Or an elder would ask for prey. Squirrelflight hauled herself out of her bed. She clambered over the edge of the entrance and called to Alderpaw, "Alderpaw! What are you doing?" Right after she said that, she froze. None of the cats she recognized. They were all different shades of brown and black. Around their paws were floating, crystal-like ice crystals, and wherever they walked, a trail of ice was left behind them. Oh my gosh, is this a dream? Yes it is dear, don't worry. Alderpaw is well and safe with us. A rasped meow sounded behind her, the familiar rasp of Yellowfang, ThunderClan's former medicine cat. "What kind of dream is this? A prophecy or anything? Tell me?" Yellowfang shook her broad head. "I'm sorry Squirreflight. I can't tell you. StarClan won't allow it. This is something you have to figure out yourself." Squirrelflight finally noticed: the strange cats took no notice to her either. Their eyes sparkled and they smelled of every season. Their coats were perfectly groomed and they laughed and chatted away about things going on in StarClan. "Why are they here?" But when Squirrelflight turned around, Yellowfang was gone. So we're all of the other cats when she turned back to the clearing. "Squirrelflight? Squirrelflight!" The call of her name slapped her back to reality. Her mother, Sandstorm, called to her from the elders den. "You were calling out Alderpaw's name, and then you started talking to the wind. Are you feeling ok?" Squirrelflight shook her head from side to side, trying to rid her head of what she just saw. "Yea I'm fine. Just hungry." "Well let's get you something to eat, shall we?" Sandstorm led her to the prey-kill, choosing a starling for Squirrelflight and a mouse for herself. Oh StarClan, please tell me I'm okay. Chapter 2 Bumblestar collapsed in his nest, what seemed like hundreds of gnats buzzing around his scratched ears. ShadowClan was on a patrol earlier and started a skirmish with Bumblestar and his patrol: Dovewing, Ivypool, Whitewing and Sparkpaw. Sparkpaw had smelled them coming first, and right before they did, Bumblestar had slipped into the muddy stream beside ThunderClan's camp. The mud seeped up around his paws, then shoulders, before his head was the only thing above the surface. Whitewing and Sparkpaw helped him, while Dovewing and Ivypool fought off Dawnpelt, Tigerheart, Rowanstar and Tawnypelt. Tigerheart had run back to ShadowClan by the time Bumblestar ot out of the mud. He told his patrol to retreat back to camp right when Tigerheart and Rowanstar returned with more cats. He could distinctly remember Rowanstar yelling, "Keep your ears pricked and your eyes alert. I'll get you!" Bumblestar heaved in a hefty sigh and exhaled, sending up dust around him. Sunlight lazily flittered through the lichen hanging over the den entrance. It rustled when Dovewing walked in. "Bumblestar? Blossomfall is kitting. And there's something wrong." Bumblestar was suddenly alert. "What do you think is wrong? Is she bleeding out?" Dovewing was already gone, Bumblestar close behind. He could hear a low moan coming from the nursery. He peered through and saw a horrifying sight. Blossomfall lay on her side, large, yellow, tight blisters on her flank. Two bloody, wrangled kits lay at her side, frozen and still. Thornclaw, the father, pushed through the throng of cats, along with Graystripe and Millie, who were Blossomfall's parents. Millie look sadly at her daughter, who was now panting and gasping for breath. Bumblestar sadly looked at Blossomfall. These would be two kits lost to the Clan and Blossomfall, a respected warrior, would be killed by an unknown illness. "Jayfeather. Can't you do anything?" Millie pleaded. "Millie. Listen to me. Right now, I am quickly running out of options. I could accidentally kill her trying to feed her herbs. I dot know how swollen her throat is, and I don't know if she is bleeding internally. I'm sorry, Millie, but I can't do much right now." Millie dashed out of the den, Graystripe in close pursuit. Cherryfall, Jayfeather's apprentice, brought in some yarrow, which would help heathily pop the blisters. Jayfeather grabbed some in his mouth and squeezed the juice onto the blister closest to her neck. Blossomfall howled loudly, following by a bought of icy coughing, clenching her teeth tightly. Cherryfall, Bumblestar and Dovewing all held her down in different places. The blister was shrinking and suddenly popped dangerously close to her skin. There was a slit in the side and clear liquid was pouring onto her nest. It soured the smell of newborn kits and milk the nursery and grown to often smell like. Bumblestar froze, his blood turning to ice when Blossomfall silenced. The blister was still shrinking, and Jayfeather was still squeezing a little bit of the liquid onto the other blisters. Blossomfall was still breathing, she just didn't make any noise. The whole of the nursery silenced, quickly breaking when Blossomfall's ears twitched. What a miracle. The kits even squirmed around; Blossomfall urged the kits towards her swelled stomach. She licked the bloody kits until their natural fur colour shown through: one was golden-brown tabby like Thornclaw, the other solid gray like Graystripe, Blossomfall's father. Cherryfall heaved a sigh of relief. Jayfeather was finishing with the blisters and Thornclaw dashed to Blossomfall's head, licking her ears and urging her to say something. "Come on, Blossomfall, let us know your ok." Blossomfall's head lifted lazily. She nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. Just really sore." Brightheart pushed in. "Having kits is the best feeling in the world, Blossomfall. Don't ever forget that." The tortoiseshell she cat just heaved a rattled breath. She collapsed, her heart rate slowing to a normal pace. Everyone in the nursery, except for Jayfeather and Cherryfall, left. Cherryfall whispered, "I'm glad to see you're ok." Jayfeather flicked his tail at his apprentice. "Come on. We must leave her to rest." Category:~xXSpottedgorseXx~ Category:Fanfictions Category:Canon Category:Spotteh's Stories